Employees within a company are often called upon to expend personal money on behalf of the company, and then to seek reimbursement for those expenditures at a later time. In order to request reimbursement, an employee may be required to fill out a form, providing information about the amount and nature of the expenditure, in order to inform the judgment of an administrator, who may decide whether or not a particular reimbursement request should be fulfilled. In many cases, employees may be required to substantiate their reimbursement requests by providing receipts or other evidence of the expenditures for which they seek compensation.